


The Little Mermaid

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: At almost midnight, Ferdinand finds his wife waiting for him at the beach with a trident in hand.Post-Crimson Flower.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulgurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgurian/gifts).



> RarePair Secret Santa fic for the cool Kayn! I hope you enjoy it~

Breathless, the prime minister hands the worn-out reins of the horse to his guards. The shrouded moon peeks out, shining on the lonely songstress across him. She stands still with her back facing him, few steps shy from the beach waves.

A gust of wind whips across his cheeks, tossing his already tousled, long ginger hair in the air. It howls into his ears as if carrying someone's whisper, "Where are you?"

Upon news of his wife waiting for him at the private beach, he took off with the nearest horse instead of his usual carriage. She had been waiting for him since the moon came out.

It is now midnight.

Ferdinand clenches his fist. He does not recoil from the friction burns for he has suffered injuries far worse from the war. However, he can never get used to heartaches.

Motioning the guards to stay, the prime minister walks onto the beach. With light and quick steps, he does not sink into the sand.

However, the closer he gets, the more his heart sinks. His wife is hugging herself, shivering under the trained eye. With her head down, she leans against a trident; it is one of the weapons that he loves to collect and yet it seems odd in his wife's possession.

Once close, Ferdinand takes off his coat and places it over her bare shoulders. She quivers from his warm touch, clearly lost in thoughts. He bites down his chapped lips. He says, voice lacing with worry, "Honey, it's dangerous and cold to be out here alone."

Dorothea lowers her left hand from her lips. Her matching extravagant ring glints under the moonlight. Throwing a glance over her shoulders, she reminds him coyly, "Ferdie, I'm- we're not alone."

Ferdinand does not look at the guards. His eyes are fixated on her glossy eyes. With tender touches, he brushes her fringe away from her face over and over. "You could've always waited at the meeting room where it's safer. I have no doubts that you can protect yourself but... Those Who Slithers in The Dark are still out there."

The songstress gives a small smile, fragile at corners. "Ferdie, I don't belong there."

His soft strokes stop mid-air. Her words seemingly igniting his passion as he says, "Nonsense my love, without your splendid advice for the commonfolk, we wouldn't have gotten to where we are. In fact, we have managed to build around three schools and six libraries in the Empire. In just two weeks! The young and old will have the chance to partake in priceless education and there are many more to come. It's all thanks to you."

Surprisingly, the songstress does not reply. She casts her eyes away, gazing anywhere but his eyes. Her whispers are almost swallowed up by the sound of the waves. "Anyone could have suggested it. You're the one who did the work."

The prime minister reaches out for her hands and holds them, careful not to touch the trident. Her hands are icy cold. "Shall we return to our beehive, my queen? It's very late."

The waves rise, almost touching their boots. Her voice remains calm when she frees her hand. "Not yet, Ferdie. I have a play to show you."

"Right here, my love?"

"Yes," The songstress slams the trident into the sand, silencing his excuses with a steely gaze. "This is my stage."

The moon is shrouded once more. He musters a nod, unable to read clearly into the situation. While both of them are always occupied with work, Ferdinand would always find a way to squeeze a couple of minutes daily for his wife. He supposes it would not be proper to ask her to perform at home. They might just hit the sack once they return after all.

As Dorothea focuses on her trident, she asks, "Ferdie, do you know of the storybook, The Little Mermaid?"

"I'm afraid I don't, honey."

Her smile thins. "Can't say I didn't expect that. There are no knights in the story after all."

Ferdinand shakes his head. "I'm afraid the Aegir household library doesn't have a children section."

"I'll save you a visit from the local libraries. It's a story about an unhappy mermaid yearning to live on land. She's so fascinated by humans that she collected every item she could from passing boats despite her father's reprimanding to stay away from them. One night, she saved a drowning man and fell in love with him. She asked her father for permission to live on land but he had enough of her foolish request. He destroyed her collection with his trident and she ran away, forming a contract to trade her precious voice for legs to be with the man of her dreams."

Dorothea pauses and gives out a sad chuckle. The scornful attitude remains. "Before I became a songstress, I found a discarded picture book of it. One of my rare possessions. I couldn't read and there were lots of missing pages but I was enticed by the vibrant colours and their happy expressions. The mermaid, Ariel, sings. She sings, Ferdie."

The wind howls again into their ears, but the noise inside Ferdinand's head is louder. His mouth parts slightly. Somehow, the air tastes saltier.

This is the first time he has heard the reason why she started singing. An endearing yet bittersweet reason. He smooths down his cravat as he contemplates the best way to approach the delicate matter. "Thank you for telling me, my love. The theme of the play now makes sense to me. I have heard that you have suggested the musical to the playwright and director yourself. The ladies and gentlemen alike at the Empire Castle were raving about it, to see you perform."

"I won't be the lead."

"Dorothea?"

Her aloof response catches him off guard and he slips into her first name basis. He tries to shake off the hostility that brings him back to their early misunderstood academy days.

She quickly adds, "I'll be taking a minor role. Ariel's sister."

"I-I see."

Again, she pauses. She throws a longing gaze to the sea as if the waves are drawing her in.

"I can't be Ariel. I can't give up my voice, the thought of it is just... It will kill me Ferdie." The songstress clings onto her trident. Her eyes close shut as she quickly adds, "I know it's just for a play but I can't do it."

Dorothea places her finger on his lips, stopping him from spilling weak words of comfort. "Hold it."

The prime minister nods solemnly. He releases his fists reluctantly and places his arm on his waist. The least he could do is to listen to her woes.

She begins singing. Melancholy is consuming them both with every line and wave of her trident.

_"What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me If I could be_

_Part of your world"_

Ferdinand's armour clangs as he throws himself to her, hitting the trident in the process. Being a man of his word, he does not say a word as he embraces her. Her song has moved him, although the sight of her on the brink of tears shakes him at his very core. His wife's trembles do not cease.

As if she suddenly remembers that she has silenced him earlier, she retracts it, "I-it's okay, you can speak now."

However, Ferdinand does not let go. Instead, he serenades her with the exact song she had sung as he strokes her back. He does not stop when he feels his shoulders getting wet nor when her sobs are muffled into them.

Eventually, Dorothea finds her voice. She clears her throat and says, "It's as if the song was made for you. Ha, you're the water nymph now."

The lukewarm star-struck memory of his first crush washes over him. His smile gradually returns. He rests his face on her neck and his smile deepens upon hearing her chuckling softly, his breaths seemingly tickling her.

"It's true. I meant that you were a water nymph when you were singing that day. I absolutely regretted returning late and causing the misunderstanding."

"Coming from someone who just sang a song that he just heard word for word, I believe you."

"You made it easy to be mesmerised and memorise it."

Something flickers in her eyes.

"Ferdie... I have something to tell you." The songstress takes in a deep breath, clutching onto the trident. "Like flowers, transitional beauty eventually wilts. Before I do, I told myself I had to secure my future. Thus, one of my main purpose of going to Garreg Mach was to find a suitable spouse and I found you. However, am I- am I suitable for you? A prime minister's wife? And even if you weren't a prime minister, I still... Am I a suitable wife for you, Ferdinand Von Aegir? Most of the time when I look at our rings, I can't believe it. You don't regret it, right? I-in marrying me."

Ferdinand lifts her head and wipes the tears off her face. His voice is as gentle as his touch. "And here I am, thinking you're too good for me."

He spares a glance to the trident and holds it together with her, thinking that perhaps his wife has brought it to destroy her insecurities.

"It's true, Dorothea. Your advice has helped out tons with the commonfolk. You understand their difficulties far more than the council does, especially me. You helped me understand so much. You play such an important role to me. To us. And you bring us so much hope and joy with your performance. That is why you wanted the little mermaid musical, didn't you? To inspire others."

"Inspire?"

"Your voice uplifts us just the way that picture book encourages you to sing."

A peal of weak laughter escapes her lips. "To find a prince?"

"No." His grip tightens. "To me, Ariel is more than that. Before finding the prince, she always wanted to be on land, wasn't she? It seems to me that she gave up her happiness to be with her family and that she finally lost her patience when her father blew up all the collections she had. She didn't just run away. She decided to chase her dreams. She did something to change her situation and ultimately it paid off. Strong and driven, just like a woman I know and love. Ariel will surely inspire the audience."

Her lips quiver. "Ferdie."

"You don't have to prove to me that you're worthy. You already have and I intend to keep my vows till death pulls us apart. I love you, I really do. As long you're still here, even if you have lost your voice, I'm just thankful to be able to wake up with you by my side. Your presence gives me the strength to work and come back home, to secure our blissful future. The sight of you fills my heart with rapture. As like any other day, I'm happy to see you."

He pulls her into another loving embrace. This time, Dorothea drops her trident and returns the hug. Stroking his hair, she chokes out, "I-I'm happy to see you too, Ferdie."

Five years ago, Dorothea would not have said that. Ferdinand is glad that the misunderstanding has been cleared and so fortunate that she has agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. She has been such a strong and kind woman. She still is. She has never made fun of his insecurities, such as growing his hair out from stress. Furthermore, her full support in building rapport with the commonfolk is a tremendous help, even if she does not understand nor see it.

Most importantly, she does not see his dream as a mere dream. She really believes that he can fulfil it. Their wish for the war to be over and let the peaceful time to set in and flourish. Letting the past be the past.

Her views are irreplaceable. She is indispensable.

While they argue time to time from their mutual stubbornness and impatience, they always find a way to make up and be there for each other.

And if it were not for Dorothea, most likely he would be burying himself in notes and more caffeine right now. Just a few days ago, he had resisted the urge to punch a wicked noble during a meeting as her face flashes on his mind. Instead of creating more trouble, he left the matters to those more capable, such as Hubert and Edelgard, to handle them.

And it is those little things, her smiles and singing, that keeps him going. Even her humming in the shower is music to his ears.

He is so grateful to have her in this world for she is already his world.

"I don't wish to lose you again, my love."

"Thank you, Ferdie. You're really like the prince."

"Really? I think we're both the mermaid."

His wife chuckles and rests her face on his shoulders. As she sings the first line of the song again, Ferdinand sings along. Both of them sway to the song, dancing under the moonlit sky.

As their duet comes to an end, Dorothea whispers, "You're really my knight."

He melts. "Of course, I'm here for you, my queen."

"If you, an idealist who has lived his entire life as an ideal knight, could see Arial as a role model... I suppose that she is one."

"And you are a role model in your own way as well. No matter what your role you're playing, I'm certain you'll leave an impression that lasts for a lifetime, just have you already have for me."

Dorothea lifts her head up and cups his face. Her alluring smile draws his own.

Warmth bubbles in his chest. Ferdinand tips her chin up. "May I?"

Her whisper is soft, almost miss-able if he is not reading her lips. He seals her mouth with deep kisses, full of reassurances of his unconditional love for her. In between his gasps for air, he reminds her that whenever she feels down, he is here to gently lift her up. He will gladly be her trident.

Just like how she does for him.


End file.
